The present application relates to a strawberry corer and stemmer tool and a process for rapidly and efficiently removing a core and a stem from a strawberry.
Unbeknownst to many strawberry lovers, a far greater delicacy awaits their palate by removal of a core from each of those strawberries prior to ingestion thereof. Leaving those cores intact not only robs much of the otherwise available flavor but also places greater demands on sweetening requirements for food preparations using strawberries.
Many devices exist in the prior art for removing cores, such as from apples, etc. However, such corers have not adequately addressed such applications for strawberries which generally are shipped with leaves attached to the stems. The normal approach is usually removal of the stem and leaving a core intact to be consumed along With the remainder of the strawberry. To also remove the cores from the strawberries would introduce an additional food preparation step. By reducing the stemming and coring to a single preparation step, prior art devices do not provide for such simultaneous removal of a core and a leafy stem whereby the leaves are removed intact without leaving severed leaf fragments embedded in the prepared strawberry.
To remove such cores from more than a few strawberries at a time is no small undertaking as strawberries are by their very nature a relatively soft, malleable item with a pleasing and appetizing appearance, which is easily marred or destroyed by rough handling, such as by attempting to remove cores therefrom by improper methods.
What is needed is a tool and a method for easily and effectively removing cores having leafy stems from strawberries to obtain the benefits attendant therewith while, at the same time, preserving their appetizing characteristics and appeal.